The Journal of a Woodelf
by Kittarou
Summary: Just started. About my D&D Campaign. please review 0_0


I do not own or hold any rights to the game dungeons and dragons. However I (and my friends) are the creators of all characters such as Orion and Silver. Thank you!  
  
Day 1  
  
Today, the most horrible thing that could befall a ranger happened. I was banished from the realm I loved over a tree limb. To say the least, I was a little pissed. Now I am with two strange people, one abomination of a cleric and a drunken thief. The thief seems a lot smarter when not drunk and the cleric has some wit about him but if I could survive in this world alone I would probably have not have joined them. We killed 3 of 4 Gnolls today as well. The thief came up with a well-rounded plan but that damn cleric messed it all up. We were to surround the small band and attack when they didn't expect it, but when a bound young girl came into the picture, the cleric had to speak up and alert them of our presence. I managed to kill the closest one after our thief untied her binds and yelled something in Gnoll. Our cleric did well and killed one with a dagger, and he doesn't even have a proficiency in dagger. Anyway, Naz, the thief, jumped onto a Gnolls back with well a little less than grace. He flailed around and wound up slicing the cleric. I saw the last Gnoll running just as Silver, the cleric, beat the Gnoll to death with Naz's head. Needless to say the Gnoll outran me and we decided to find where the girl lived. After walking a while we came to a small farming village and the girl's father took us in for the night. He fed us graciously and gave us a room. Well, I'm going to sleep. Until tomorrow!  
  
Day 2 Last night we awoke to find a thief trying to steal our weapons. I really don't have to say that our group was a little pissed. He had almost escaped but Naz had set a trap the night before. Well we had to leave the village this morning and after binding our thief and walking on an aimless path. After a while, we found a woman lying on the ground. She was pretty hot and I wanted to carry her until we found a town and but Silver refused and made the thief do it instead. I get the feeling that he doesn't like me much. I can live with that though. Anyway we got to a town where a woman took the woman we were carrying. It was quick but we did get money for it. We all bought new weapons. Silver bought a longsword and Naz and I bout bows. He a short bow and me a composite longbow. Naz bought 40 half for long distance and half for short. I bought 20 long distances arrows as well. Silver split from the group to find a church or citadel or something religious and to find the name of somewhere we could stay. Meanwhile we, Naz, the thief and I went to return the thief and the warden told us not to waste his time. He also told us that there was a reward for a den of wolves starting tomorrow at sunup, 10 gold per party member, except the thief of course. His deal was his freedom. We graciously accepted the offer and went outside to wait for Silver. He came back and said that he had signed us up to do the job for free. We gave him a tongue-lashing until he decided to blow off the other girl. Afterwards he took us to the " Comical Jester" hotel where we signed up for a room for 2 nights. We then went to the tavern to use up our last 3 gold pieces. Our new thief, Alec, scampered off somewhere. While he was a way a man approached us. I can't quite remember his name very well because it was hard to pronounce but he had a bastard sword on and leather armor. He told us that he knew of the reward and said that if we killed the alpha male and brought back it's head then we get 50 extra gold. He also said that he would help us if we give him 10 of the 50 Gold Pieces. Silver, deciding to speak for the group, said that he didn't trust this man and that we should blow him off and take the 50 gold ourselves. I said," is your life really worth your life?" He was still infuriated and asked for a group vote. The group voted on my side. We agreed to meet the new man 3 hours before sunup to get a jump on the other groups of people who would go to kill the wolves. It was about this time that I wondered where Naz was. It turns out that he had gotten piss drunk and gone unconscious in the room. Well that's all for today, I need my rest to fight the wolves. This is going to be a really hard battle. I hope that I can overcome what is expected of me. Our chances of wining should be very high now that we have this new man on our side, but maybe Silver has a point. What is this man really here for? Why would he risk his own life for 10 gold pieces? He has to be worth more than that. His sword has to be worth more than that, let alone his life! Hopefully the day tomorrow is a success and we don't come across and slip up, lets say a thief " accidentally" counted the money wrong or this new man steals the money from us. Well right now all I can do is get some sleep and hope for the best. Until Tomorrows finish!  
  
Day 3  
  
Today was quite eventful. We woke up early to meet our friend downstairs at the tavern. We quickly interacted with him and then we were on our way to the wardens. Of course the warden was still sleeping but we woke him and told him we were off. It took a few hours before we got to the cave and the sun was just coming up when we were on in position according to Naz's plan. I was atop the cavern, sword in ground and bow and sheaf arrow drawn and ready to shoot the first wolf. Naz was in the bushes to the left of the cave's opening; Alec was to the right of the cave in the bushes. Silver was outside of the cave mouth, against the wall, ready to slice the next open wolf. Our newly developed friend went inside to lour the wolves out. After a few minutes, we heard a yelp and a wolf came running out. I shot at it but missed. Naz snagged it. The wolf had apparently thought it was me that had shot it so it turned and scowled at me. Another wolf ran out and Naz shot and killed it. The first wolf jumped up atop the cave and I picked up my sword and stabbed the blade through the wolf's skull. Next, Our friend came rolling out, wrestling with a wolf. He managed to kill it. I drew another arrow as silver came atop the cave to help me. Two more black wolves came from the depths of the cave, accompanied by a large silver one (the alpha male). I shot an arrow at the alpha male and it hit it in the back. Miles let an arrow fly but it missed the black wolf he was aiming for. The silver wolf jumped atop the cave and tackled me to the ground. I quickly flung it off. It reared back and bit my shoulder as I was getting up. I screamed in agony. Silver tried to help and slashed at the wolf but I had already suffered a major amount of damage and he missed. I heard our friend with the bastard sword swing and then a thud next to me then it all went black after that. When I awoke, the wolves had been killed and the party was going into the cave. I limped in after them. Naz had found a litter of puppies and was planning on killing them until I stopped him and took the alpha male puppy and then he slaughtered the rest. We left the cave and started home with the heads of the wolves we had killed. On the way, there was a large mob of people, about 50 of them who had been well armed. I quickly stashed the puppy under my cloak. When they saw us, they became angry and started questioning us. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was very tired. All I could manage on saying was that we had killed the wolves ourselves and that we should get the credit we deserve. A halfling seemed to be doing a lot of the questioning. That was it though I couldn't stay awake much longer. I woke up and we were in a forest, Silver had been carrying me. I hopped off his shoulder and looked around. It was about this time I noticed there was a female in our party. In fact, it was the same female we had saved yesterday. She quickly ran off and said that she was scouting the area. Soon though she returned and we all heard noises. Soon a party of goblins were upon us. One came up and touched me, I fell unconscious. 


End file.
